Penguins possession
by abidy3r
Summary: She is a hardened gun for hire who crosses paths with Mr Cobblepot the socially awkward and introvert crime boss is infatuated and soon realises he will do anything to call her his greatest possession


She finally reached her destination a large bar named the sirens It took her awhile to find it on foot everything was similar in Gotham dark drab architecture

It reminded her of communist Russia or East Germany she was the original army brat posted on bases around the world as her father served for queen and country, Until a life of crime consumed her gun for hire too be exact.

Barbara was the first too notice she was a sucker dir an attractive face her eyes a piercing electric blue and a platinum blonde shoulder length hair framed her sculptured face.

But there was something seriously wrong she was dressed in a PVC catsuit an s and m adult movie star with a twist two gun holdalls a tempular cross emblem between her collar bones towering stilleto boots and a knife gliestining under the strobe lights strapped above her left ankle. Her guns already drawn as a shoot rang out demolitioning the mirror ball panic ensued. Bits of glass littered the bar and dance floor the band came to a halt

 _"I suggest you leave now, But not you Tabby you stay right where you are"_

A well spoken British accent both her guns pointed toward Tabitha Gallavan with a slight grin on her face , The panic stricken staff amd customers didnt hesitate on abdoning the chaos the woman's grin soon eliminated when she was choked from behind and overpowered by sheer brute force she began letting off shots frantically forcing Tabitha and Barbara who had refused too leave her beau with the attractive assailant too shield behind the bar until the clips were empty.

The life began too drain from her adrenaline kicked inn the gutsy blonde soon sprang back stamping on her attackers foot and throwing a backwards headbutt the grip loosened from her throat as she span round grabbed them by the arm and slammed there head off the bar and pulled her knife from the shief above her ankle

She gained her breath as she held the burly man at knifepoint pointing directly into his eye she noticed he had a false hand

 _" I usually insist on a drink before I let a man handle like that"_ she teased

 _"Enough"_ came an authoritive voice from behind her she rolled her eye's and looked over her shoulder too see a funny looking man with a cane pointing a gun at her. She had down enough research on Gotham too know who she was faced with

She tooke the knife from the goons eye and let go too face him she slide her knife back in the shief as she did

 _"And you must be the king of Gotham.?I honestly didn't think me taking Miss Gallavan would cause any issue between us"_

Penguin gave a smirk too the girl she was extremely pleasing too the eye and had obviously done her research

" _Only if you didn't let_ me _partake in her demise. But as it stands that big oaf behind you holds a torch for the forementioned hence why he put himself and me in a compromising position with you"_

 _"I see one of yours "_ she ansewered looking back over at Butch who was nursing his nose from her headbutt

"does _it not worry you having a henchman that lays his cards on the table so freely what if one of your enemy's were to threaten miss Gallavan would he crack or"_

 _"Whoa sorry to break up the chit chat but who the hell are you ?and what do you want withTabitha,?you owe me a new mirror ball by the way!"_

A dishevelled less than impressed looking Barbara enquired folding her arms as she stood in between them both followed by an even angrier looking Tabitha

" _Need too know basis,I am afraid I can't break client confidentiality but I'm too deliver miss Galahand alive or dead no emphasis on which really"_

She winked at Tabitha provoking a reaction she had hoped for she knew Tabitha was feisty and expected her to be volatile she flew towards her as she did the assailant spin kicked her too the head sending her flying into a table crumpling beneath her once again Butch went in from behind

 _I said enough that means you too your my employee not hers"_

An impatient penguin spat as he reminded everyone he was the one with the gun as Barbara attended to a dazed Tabatha, He walked towards the blonde eventually lowering his gun. He didn't feel threatened by her atall intact he was intrigued and impressed with her capable skills

 _"I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"_

The woman's agitated scowl sofetened as the penguin held his hand out to shake hers. He had too shake the hand of anyone who shared a common enemy with him especially the one who murdered his mother

" _Really boss?"_ A perplexed Butch sighed rolling his eyes

" _Isabella but you can call me Izzy"_ she smiled he was mesmerized by her eyes the dazzling blue. They were honest her complexion flawless her hair reminded him of snow, He was never usually so easily impressed by superficial beauty

 _"How about Bella? I'd like to call you Bella"_ He asked genuinely

Barbara let out a sigh. Not quite believing the scene unfolding before her penguin doesn't do this sort of thing ever

 _"Can you get out of my bar and flirt with this bitch elsewhere Ozzy"_

 _" Well that's rude Barbara not how we treat guests in Gotham, I'm not flirting I'm merely getting to know a guest "_ His tone short he was frankly getting annoyed with all the interruptions and then another

 _ **"GCPD"**_

 ** _"_** _Never in my life have I been so happy too see your unkempt face "_

Barbara informed Bullock as he led. a group of cops into the bar

 _" Not back in Arkham yet?"_ he goaded

 _" ahh penguin always a pleasure, reports of a attractive woman shooting up the place by process of elimination I guess that's you "_

He pointed his gun at Isabella who was pouting sullenly, she put her hands up and surrendered without resistance

" _in out job they said"_ she remarked as Bullock approached too cuff her

 _"Knife by the left ankle cowboy"_

 _" Why thankyou cowgirl"_ Bullock smiled as he took the knife and started too lead her loved a straightforward arrest especially as the end of his shift was nearing.

Penguin passed a card too him while scowling than turned his attention too Isabella

 _"_ _it was a pleasure meeting you Bella here is my bar card come visit once I have posted your bail"_


End file.
